Scooby-Doo and Captain Planet
Scooby and the gang team up with the Planeteers in a mission in Seoul, Korea to uncover a mystery concerning the Black Light, who has teamed up with Dr. Blight in a plan to cause an eternal eclipse. Characters: *Mystery Incorporated: **Scooby-Doo (Frank Welker) - uses the Ring of Heart when Ma-Ti is taken alongside the Planeteers by Black Light and Dr. Blight **Fred Jones (Frank Walker) - uses the Ring of Earth when Kwame is taken alongside the Planeteers by Black Light and Dr. Blight **Daphne Blake (Grey Griffin) - uses the Ring of Fire when Wheeler is taken alongside the Planeteers by Black Light and Dr. Blight **Shaggy Rogers (Matthew Lillard) - uses the Ring of Wind when Linka is taken alongside the Planeteers by Black Light and Dr. Blight **Velma Dinkley (Kate Micucci) - uses the Ring of Water when Gi is taken alongside the Planeteers by Black Light and Dr. Blight *Planeteers: **Kwame (LeVar Burton) - gives Fred the Ring of Earth when he is taken hostage by Black Light and Dr. Blight along with the rest of the Planeteers **Wheeler (Joey Dedio) - gives Daphne the Ring of Fire when he is taken hostage by Black Light and Dr. Blight along with the rest of the Planeteers **Linka (Kath Saucie) - gives Shaggy the Ring of Wind when she is taken hostage by Black Light and Dr. Blight along with the rest of the Planeteers **Gi (Janice Kawaye) - gives Velma the Ring of Water when she is taken hostage by Black Light and Dr. Blight along with the rest of the Planeteers **Ma-Ti (Scott Menville) - gives Scooby the Ring of Heart when he is taken hostage by Black Light and Dr. Blight along with the rest of the Planeteers *Captain Planet (David Coburn) - is summoned by both the Planeteers and the gang *Gaia (Whoopi Goldberg) - helps the gang use the rings *Black Light (Djimin Homonsou) - the main antagonist, a mysterious phantom who wants to cause darkness, his goal is to create an eternal eclipse, his appearance is a black Darth Vader like suit, riding a black disk. *Dr. Blight (Tessa Auberjonois) - the secondary antagonist, teams up with Black Light in to recreate an eclipse. *MAL (Tim Curry) - aids Dr. Blight and Black Light with the eclipse device. Suspects: *Wendell Potter (Peter Dinklage) - a dwarf from Scandinavia who is mining in Korea for Gold, Reason: He has Ma-Ti's vest. *Marcie Francis (Rosario Dawson) - a swimsuit model, who often tries to get Daphne to admit that she has a big butt, Reason: She seems smarter than she looks. *Issac Blizzard (Jamie Foxx) - owner of Blizzard Indaustries, Reason: he seem's to be covering what's going on in the South Wing. *TJ the DJ (Sean Kingston) - a famous DJ, Velma has a crush on, Reason:He has a link between Gaia and Blight. Culprits: *Issac Blizzard/Black Light (Jamie Foxx/Dijimin Homonsou) - The one who wanted to recreate the Ice age, Reason; to get revenge on Captain Planet for exposing him a fraud. Plot: When Shaggy and Scooby were on their way to Seoul Korea, Scooby has a dream being on "Match Game" featuring Peter Dinklage, Rosario Dawson, Jamie Foxx, Grey Griffen, and Sean Kingston, with the host Oliver Wilkinson (Frank Welker), Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, and Velma were in the audience, where Scooby is being tested, and is rivaled with Valerie Darla (Jessica DiCicco), the host asks Scooby "The Knight is going to battle a Dragon, but instead of breathing fire, her breathes BLANK?" Scooby answers "Ice", the only ones who agreed were Jamie Foxx, Peter Dinklage, and Sean Kingston, while Rosario had lightning, and Grey answered tar. Scooby had 3 points, for Valerie it was "Fred loves Daphne so much, it's because of her BLANK", Scooby in his head says big heart, but Valerie answers "Her Big Butt!", Scooby was shocked, Fred was not amused, Daphne was shocked to hear that. Scooby wakes up and Velma calms him down, Trivia: *This takes place after Season 4 of Captain Planet and the Planeteers. Category:Warner Bros. Category:Crossovers